A Konoha Chick Flick
by MisatoNoYume
Summary: lights! Camera! ACTION! The Naruto gang is starring in a chick flick! Relationships, training and hanging out at the mall! Finally I revised! REVIEWS! Rated just in case...
1. Auditions!

Hello! I'm gonna try to do humor for once, I usually do stories with drama but that's okay, this'll be a lil different

I'll be called Yume in this fic and the author is not me if you get what I'm saying- okie dokie? right! Oh yeah, this fic isn't funny okay, it's just stupid and I know that i'll prolly get no reviews... but oh well. I never did with my other story...

I don't own Naruto, or Krillin.(find out later) I own Yume though! Heehee... or any lyrics, or anything else I don't say!

**A Konoha Chick Flick**

One fine day in the village of Konoha, a girl named Yume decided to drop by Tsunade's office.

"hello, Tsunade-sama, I have an offer for you." Yume said. Tsuande just blankly stared at her. "Yeah?"

"Yeah! I think that we should make a movie! And with Sasuke and Sakura! and music with soundtracks and actors! And-"

"We don't have any actors in Konoha. we're ninjas!"

"I know but we can find some!"

"Like a contest!" Tsunade gets exited.

"yeah!" Tsunade runs around with Yume cheering up a storm.

"Oh yeah!"

**ladadadee...**

Everyone was gathered around a stage area in Konoha they never knew existed. Yume and Tsunade are up front.

"We are gathered here today..." Tsunade begins.

"AWW! Cut the crap! We decided we wanna make a movie and we need to have a contest of talent so we can have some actors and some singers for the soundtracks!"

"And actresses." Ino yells in the back.

"Hush! They know, everyone is smart enough to figure out what I meant! Besides Shikamaru and his lazy butt." Then Shikamaru wakes up.

"Huh? Wait what! Uh..." He goes back to sleep... anyway...

"I will be the judge along with best friend Ithu and um... hm... Krillin get over here!" Yume yells and out of no where Krillin form DBZ sits down in the three jugde's seats.

"Okay, Come back in an hour if you ain't ready to present nothin." Tsunade stated. Nobody left.

"How come nobody left?"

"Retard! We were always ready for this! I mean how many other fanfics have we been in were we had to be in a contest! We're prepared remember? We're NINJAS!" Ino said with her annoying voice.

"Right. Up first is Sakura." she walks up on stage.

**ladadadee...(from now on it is in drama format)**

Sakura: I'll be singing a song and playing the piano. (Sits on the piano seat-where'd it come from? Who cares? She begins.)

Baby, baby, baby

From the day I saw you…… (Later on)

Will you ever know it? (She picks up her cell form her purse, flip it open)

"I'm gonna have to just go ahead and call this boy.

Hello? Can I speak to -- to Sasuke?

Oh hey, how you doin?

Uh, I feel kinda silly doin' this,

But um, this is Sakura your team mate from team seven- on 39th and Lennox

You know, the one with the pink hair?

Yeah, well I see you on Wednesdays all the time

You come in every Wednesday on your lunch break, I think

And you always order the special, with the hot chocolate

And Kakashi be tripping and stuff

Talking bout we gotta concentrate

But I always do my best for you

Cause I think you're really sexy.

Anyway you always got on that fly blue ninja outift

'n your shoes are shining all dark

So, whatchu do? Oh, word? Yeah, that's interesting

Look man, I mean I don't wanna waste your time but

I know girls don't usually do this,

But I was wondering if maybe we could get together

Outside training one day

Cause I do look a lot different outside my work clothes

I mean we could just go across the street to the park right here

Wait, hold up, my cell phone's breakin up, hold up

Can you hear me now? Yeah

So, what day did you say?

Oh yeah, Thursday's perfect, man:."

And it feels like oooo

You don't know my name

(round and round and round we go, will you ever know)

She finished playing the song and looked at Sasuke. He put down his cell phone and they walked off into the backstage area.

Tsunade: yeah, that was good actually! Put some braids in her frilly pink hair and we got some soul! Alicia keys girl!

Yume: she rockin my style! I could do better-oh yeah, she passes! But I think we should tell her later, who knows what she's doin back there with Sasuke...

Krillin (waxing his shinin bald head): yeah... whatever... Next up is Sasuke, oh wait you I don't think that-

Sasuke: I'm here. (He runs onto the stage) I'm going to show you the correct way to be engaged in a sexual intercourse. My partner-Sakura-

Yume: Whoa Whoa whoa! WHOA! There are children in da house!...Put it on film.- You pass! (Tsunade and Krillin stare blankly at her.) What? If you need a good actor, one might as well not be shy...

Tsunade: good point. Next up! Go Naruto!

Naruto:(walks in looking like a girl(sexy no justu) and is wearing a sexy red dress with a jean jacket and red stilettos.) I can model.

Ino:(fashion announcer) Naruto is modeling an ultra sexy dress perfect for a date to he movie with some baka boyfriend that is too lazy to even go-the latest fashion in Delaware!(Naruto changes clothes by using Justu) This bikini is perfect for any woman with any size breasts and butt! Yes Tsunade, you could wear it too! And even has the latest voice built in for warning of Jiraiya! It's a must buy!-

Tsunade:okay! You know, I hated it! Naruto don't be so.. so.. "happy" You fail! -Yume and Krillin nod-

Krillin(Android 18 comes buy out of the sky and drags him with her) wait! honey! What are you Uh forget it! Later Naruto gang! -he waves-

Yume: Yeah... WEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelll, on with the contest! Kakashi! You're up baby! (Yume winks at him)

Kakashi: I can do expressions of everyone-good for an actor right? and I can be a stunt devil! (Kakashi begins walk around like an innocent little girl-but in a slutty way.) Sasuke-kun! Daijoubu-ka!

Tsunade : I just realized that I'm not supposed to be judging.(cricket noises everyone goes quit) Misatonoyume You BAKA! You left out Ithu!(Tsunade went chibi)

Yume: No she didn't. (Sounds innocent) Ithu is busy and so I figured you could take her place for a bit.(kitty cat face)

(Everyone turns to Ithu who is chasing after chikins)

Ithu: CHIKINS! YEAH!(she keeps chasing them) I love fried chikin! Do you think Cloud likes fried chikin! YEAH HE DOES!

Kakashi: She is chasing chickins because?...

Tsunade: Who's cloud?

Ithu: He's mine! Cloud is all mine mwahahaha!cough cough. I'm better now. (takes a seat with judges.)

Yume: Cloud's her fave character of Final fantasy is all, don't worry about it... Okay, so Kakashi-you pass!

Ithu: PASS!

Tsunade: Why? He imitated Sakura crying over Sasuke? So what?

Ithu and Yume: because we love him! And besides, we wanna!

Tsunade:...next!

(Ino and Shikamaru walk out. Including some people in tanks and Capri's with some Nike's on and hats)

Ino: I'm gonna sing and dance- Shika-kun?

Shikamaru: I'm rapping yo! bling bling!( tries to look ghetto but still has his lazy face)

Ino: okay, music (music begins and she starts to dance)

Verse 1:

Hook:

Oh, 'round here we ridin' slow

We keep it gutta, you should know

Gettin' crunk off in tha club we gets low, oh

Oh (oh), all my ladies to tha flo'

Handle it ladies back it up

Gettin crunk up in tha club we gets low, oh

Verse 2:

Buddy take a new whip, paint strip, bowlin' ball

Still smoke unemsmote(?), wood-grain on tha wall

Light-skinned thick chicks, fellas call 'em redbones

Rap (Shika):(Dancers leave and Ino backs all up on Shikamaru)

Southern-style, get wild, old skools comin' down in a

different color whip (whip, whip)

Picture perfect, you might wanna take a flick flick flick flick

flick

Call up Jazze tell him pop up the bottles cuz we got another hit

(hit, hit)

Wanna go platinum? I'm who you should get get get get get

Shikamaru on tha track, get back trick, switch on tha 'Lac, I'm

Flexin still

Same price every time, hot song, jumped on cuz my Ino got sex

appeal

And I keep the meanest, cleanest, baddest, spinnin on stainless

wheels

Could care less about your genus, I bump ya status, I keep the….

Shikamaru: Peace out niggas!

Ino: You like that! Right! You ain't know we could ride like that! I'm just so sexy!

Tsunade: Shikamaru, pass. Ino, well I'm not sure. You was kinda sloppy on the voice. try to sing only, or dance only, both just ain't workin.

Yume: Shikamaru! Pass!

Ithu: Ino, get a life!

Ino: Lil girl! (gets all up in Ithu's face)

Ithu: anybody can shake a butt even if they don't got one. Who cares, that ain't art! that's some crappy stuff! Utada Hikaru is way better!

Yume: yeah, that's true, I mean I'm black so what, I can shake a butt, and it ain't that hard. Plus, you did it wrong anyway-Next!

(Chouji comes out) Chouji: I'll be stripping while eating a ham sandwich.

( he begins by taking a bite of his sandwich, and pulling off his shirt.

Yume and Ithu: OH GOD! HE FAILS HE FAILS PLEASE MAKE IT STOP! MY EYES THEY BUURRRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNNN!

Tsunade: Um... Chouji, not to be rude or anything but...WE DON'T NEED TO SEE NONE A DAT! PLEASE, WE HAVE MICHEAL JACKSON WE DON'T WANT THAT EITHER! HE'S COOL AND ALL BUT WEDON'T NEED TO SEE NONE OF THAT!

Chouji: okay...(walks away eating sandwich.)

Tsunade: you guys do realize that I'm still judging right? (MisatoNoYume nods) why?

MisatoNoYume:(shrugs) I dunno. I'm forgetful...) but who cares, Jiraiya is next! This'll be good. Tsunade come with me.

Tsunade: why? I don't wanna! I'm, the Hokage!

MisatoNoYume: and I'm yo mava! let's go!

Tsunade:(walks of backstage) Hey! Stop making me do this! I'm the judge-

MisatoNoYume: no you ain't. I remembered for once. This is where Jiraiya comes in...

Tsunade(on stage in a bathing suit., somehow in a hot springs bath on stage)

Jiraiya walks in as if he were crocodile hunter: awa Crocky! This is a abslute beuateh! Look at this here! It's a sexy Tsunade! The female species is not one to be dealt with without strautgy! This is all for motivetion not because I'm perverted. To write Icha Icha the series, you must find such things as these-

Tsunade: Why am in this!

Jiraiya: Feisty aren't they! This is marvelous... and all I need to do is tame her...(Kakashi watches in awe)

(Jiraiya comes up to Tsunade and 'tries' key word there 'tries to 'tame' her Tsunade punches him into the air so he'd get off of her.)

Tsunade: Pervert!

Kakashi: Hm.. Funny? It seemed to work in the book..(reading his novel)

Anko: Pervert.(slaps him in the face, taking the book. and he pouts)

Yume: KAKASHI! I LOVE MY SENSEI! (EVERYONE STARES AT HER)

WHAT? I HAVEN'T SAID MUCH FOR THE PAST COUPLES OF MINUTES...GOSH!

Ithu: Mean either... next up OROCHIMARU AND KABUTO!

Oronchimaru : I can belly dance. He can play the flute.

Kabuto :(waves holding Flute. He begins)

When it's all done...

Everyone else: NANI!

Yume: Go Kabuto! You're hott!

Kakashi: I thought you loved me?...(teary eyed.)

Yume: I still love my sensei! But I just got a thing for young anime guys with silver hair!

Kakashi and Kabuto: (smiles)

Orochimaru: and?...

Ithu: Orochimaru! (stares from everyone) What? it was kewl...

Tsunade(back in normal outfit) Whatever, hey! the Sand sibs are here! and the sound 5! Well, only Kimimaru...

Kimimaru: I can build a skeleton.

Tsunade: So? If you're a ninja you should.

Kimimaru: with my own real bones! (build skeleton from his own)

Tada!

Yume: Uh, yeah. Pass!

Tsunade: why? he's a bad guy, we can't allow it! Orochimaru shouldn't be allowed to pass either!

Yume and Ithu: but he has silver hair!

Tsunade: okay, fine I give up! I'm not even the judge anyway! She walks away to the backstage with everyone else.

Yume: Next! Gaara-

Lee: Wait up! I and Gai have a skit for you guys!

Ithu: finally some actors!

Lee: I finally did it sensei!

Gai: I new you could! Oh Lee!

Lee: Sensei!

Gai: Lee!

Lee: Sensei!(hugs in the sunset)

Yume: AWWWWWWWWWWWW(everyone looks at her) cough cough I mean um, ew! Fags!

Ithu:(laughing) they most diffidently fail! hahahaha

Yume: Okay, we're done.

Everyone who didn't go: What! I never go to go yet!

Yume: I know.

Ithu: We lied, you don't need to compete to be in the movie, everyone's in it!

(everyone from Naruto does fall anime style)

Yume: We just felt like doing this so you guys can make a fool out of yourselves on is all!

Ithu: plus, it was fun!

(everyone glares ready to attack)

Yume and Ithu: don't look at us! MisatoNoYume!

**ladadadee...**

I hope you liked! Please review I like it whether it's a meanie review or not because I needs something to keep me writing! The way you spell chicken is like "chicken" but Ithu likes to spell it that way and that's why I always spell it that way when referring to her. Some of the spelling errors are purposely made okay? Ja mata,

MisatoNoYume


	2. Chillin'

Once again anything like Naruto, songs, and stuff like that isn't mine, but I don't think i'll be using real songs or any at all. This chapter is about the movie shoots, and getting ready.

**Konoha Chick Flick**

It was one week before their first rehearsal. They didn't even get the scripts yet! I know right? It's retarded but the ones writing the scripts are slow. Ithu and Yume...

"Man, finally it's complete!" Yume sighed.

"WOOP WOOP! It's done! Go US!" Ithu dances around. "Okay, I'm done. You wanna go gets some chikin?"

"Duh? Who doesn't want chikin on a special day like this?" Yume stands up.

"I dunno." Ithu began to think. So did Yume, forgetting the question was historical. Yume and Ithu's light bulbs flicked on.

"Brain Blast!(MisatoNoYume-i love that line!) Kakashi!"

**Ladadadee...**

"So, hey, what's up?" Kakashi answers his door. He looks down at Ithu and Yume's smiling sunshine faces.

"Hi Kakashi!" Ithu greeted. She turned to find Yume wasn't next to her any longer. Kakashi looked inside his house and then ran quickly into his kitchen. Yume was searching his fridge!

"YUMMY! WATASHI WA CHIIZU DESU!"(i lam cheese) Yume screamed eating cheese. Kakashi grabbed her by the arm and legs and tried to settle her down.

"Why are you screaming "you are cheese" In Japanese? The readers won't know that!" Ithu ponders.

"Why are you eating up the food in my house?" Kakashi fell on top of her.

"Oh God why does this look oddly familiar!" Ithu rolls her eyes.

"Because it happens once in every anime pretty much! YAY! Kakashi's on top of me! Wait a minute? AHHHHHHHHHH! RAPE! HELP ME! I LOVE YOU AND ALL BUT I"M NOT READY! AHHHHHHHHHH! It's against my religion! (puts up the 'live long and prosper')

(silence)---------(end of silence)

"I'm pretending that made sense." Kakashi says getting off Yume. But Yume was attached to his arm. He freaked out because all the sudden she got chibi.

"Eh! Get off me!" he waves his arm around trying to get free. it don't work.

"Kakashi!" Yume smiles happily!

"Chikin!" Ithu thinks happily!

"Get off me!" He finally gets her off. But he pushed her off to hard and she flew into his room.

3...2...1... "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" We all know where that came from. Kakashi went big eye (only one eye! Heehee)

'Oh my god.' Is all he thought in his head. He ran in the room and you heard all this noise. Whoa! You know, that doesn't really sound right at all...

"Oh god, what's going on in there?" Ithu thinks unhappy thoughts. "No! Happy thoughts! happy thoughts! Good... yay! Chikin!"

Naruto knocks on the door and Ithu lets him in even though it's not her house. Naruto pauses after he hears the 'noises'

"Whoa! Some actions' goin on in here!" He smiled. He run towards Kakashi's room. the door was closed. He heard the 'noises' even louder.

"Ow! Kakashi! that Hurt! I'm sensitive!" cRiNgE! You heard Yume yell. Naruto looked disguisted for a sec. Ithu wasn't paying attention. She was watching anime unleashed on Kakashi's t.v.

"Give it back!"

..."No i was having fun..."

"YUME!" Kakashi yelled and could be heard through the door. EWWWWWWWWWWWW!

"It won't fit! Too big! way to long! I can't get it..." Yume said, it wasn't as loud, Naruto bunched his ears to the door.

"No, i'll make it fit if you like." Kakashi answers. Naruto pukes.

"Sure-hey! stop! I told you I can't get that...my butt...too big..!" Yume cries.

**(back in Kakashi'sroom a few minutes ago)**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yume yelled. Kakashi was trying to catch her since she was invading his closet.

"Wow! ninja clothes!" She whispers.

" give it back!" And screams and grunts were heard from the constant fighting over Kakashi's wardrobe.

"Did you wanna wear it? Fine, i give up."

"are you mad?" Yume asks all worried for once. Kakashi shakes his head. "No. I was having fun."

"Yume!" kakashi yells when she tries to put on his pants. "Whoa, skinny! I could never wear these tight pants!"

"Whatever." She tried the shirt instead. Too large.

"It won't fit! Too big! Way too long! I can't get it on!" Yume wined. She takes it off and tries the pants again.

"No, I'll make it fit if you like." Kakashi insisted. He tries to get them on for her but she was right! her butt was too big, even though it really wasn't!

"Sure-hey! stop! I told you I can't get that around my butt! My butt is too big!" she wined.

"Right on Sensei!" Kakashi and Yume stop trying to get the clothing on Yume, and turn to the door. 'Naruto?' They both thought.

"Oh wait." They said in unison. "I'm guessing he could here us and he..." Then they both twitched.

"You know, that's gross." Yume said. Kakashi can only nod.

"NASTY!" Yume yelled. Kakashi cringed and cringed and twitched and twitched. Naruto bust open the door.

"Oh man, I though some action was going on here!" He pouted. Kakashi and Yume glare at him.

"Nothing was happening; I was trying on his clothing! Baka!"

"And I was trying to help her."

"Really? Grr! that' s boring..." He pouts some more.

"NARUTO!" Yume and Kakashi yelled. Ithu watches TV, as her show ended. she turned it off and thought aloud.

"We never even got to eat chikin..."

**ladadadee...**

Shikamaru was hangin out at the mall for once, and yes, they actually do have a mall. (MisatoNoYume-I dunno, maybe they do...)

"I never knew I was such the Playa..." He boasted, looking at the two ladies following him.

"So, Shikamaru, wanna get me some ice cream?" Temari asked politely to him.

"No, he'd want to get me ice cream! Right Shika-kun!" Ino turned to look at Shikamaru and he got scared when he saw her face. You would to if you were afraid of Ino like he was. But he was even more terrified of Temari cause she as from the Sand. And saved his butt before once or twice before.  
" I think that you can pay for it yourself, it's too troublesome to get BOTH of you ice cream. I'm too lazy, and besides, that means i have to waste money." He yawned.

"I'm so glad you at least cared that we both wanted ice cream, although I am what matters." Ino sneered.

"Don't be so lazy, Shika-kun, you _coward." _That word always gets him. He walks into the long ice cream line with Ino and Temari. 'Woman are so troublesome.'

**(Over on the other side of the mall...)**

Hinata was shopping with Neji and Tenten, well really, Neji went shopping FOR Hinata and Tenten. Believe me, there's a difference.

"I want this! Neji-kun!" Tenten grabbed another Asian styled shirt but it was all black this time. Hinata tried on a kimono.

"Hinata-sama, you look gorgeous..." Neji was even blushing! This got Tenten jealous when Hinata blushed too. But doesn't she always do that!

"Neji-kun, do you think I should get this?" She lifts it up and he keeps paying attention to Hinata. He waves his hands not caring.

"Hinata-sama, may i buy this for you." He asks looking at the clothing she put in his hands. she smiled and nodded. Tenten saddened and turned away. Hinata saw this and told Neji.

"Why? She just a weakling! Unlike you Hinata-sama I love you!" He confessed. She blushed but in a twisted way.

"Um, Neji-kun? That's um, quite nice of you?" She didn't know what to say.

Neji tries to hug her. Hinata got scared.

"AHHHHHHHHHH INCEST! Help me! Neji stop it! MisatoNoYume, he's gonna rape me!"

MisatoNoYume: No he won't , he's just loving you...

"I'm scared Neji...Neji...please go help Tenten, she isn't related got it!"

"...!" Neji scurries over towards Tenten who was crying over near the fountain.

"I'm sorry Tenten."

"Why can't you notice me?  
"Tenten, I've always noticed you, I just don't like showing it, plus, I can't help it when MisatoNoYume makes me do those things. And I hope I'm getting paid extra for this!" He yelled at me for the last part...

"I love you Neji-kun."

"I know." Then they started kissing. Hinata passes buy with thousands of shopping bags in her hands.

"Eww... get a room..." she said in a snotty Ino voice. (OOC diffidently) Lee walks by and cringes. He takes step back.

"My eyes! My big fuzzy browed virgin eyes! Gai sensei!" Gai pops out of nowhere and Lee stopped runing away and hugs him.

"What do you mean virgin eyes? Remember last night?" Gai whispered. Lee blushed. "Oh yeah..." then Gai and Lee turn towards the author-Me.

"What! That's gross! I would never do such a thing!"

"I would never take Lee's youth away!" Gai cried. MisatoNoYume/Me keeps laughing.

"Okay, okay, fine, I was kidding. Readers, if there is any, please not that what just happened between Lee and Gai, never took place. Lee will remain a virgin forever okay, we all know this, and we will stay proud. Live long and prosper!"

"Good." Gai does his good guy pose and Lee smiles.

"Now, Lee, we must go and retain our Youth! to the training grounds!"

"Hai sensei!" Lee agrees. They run off somewhere.

**(over in another other side of the mall...)**

Glare. Gaara glared at the lolly pop. Kankurou watched as he ate his.

"You gonna eat that?" Kankurou asked finishing his lollypop. Gaara keeps glaring at it. Kankurou looks at Gaara, then at the lolly. Then at Gaara. He was beginning to see some similarities-not to be insulting. The lolly was made to look like an animal. And it did. Just like a panda. Just like Gaara.

"So... You eating that?" Glare. Gaara glares turned towards Kankurou.

"It's not fair. I hate pandas; get me another lollypop that doesn't remind me of me… I hate pandas..." Gaara glared back at the smiling panda on the lolly. Kankurou goes and buys another.

This one didn't make him feel any better. It wasn't a panda. it was a fox. With nine tails. A fox with nine tails. He glared even harder. He didn't know which he hated more. The one that reminded him of himself, or the one that reminded his of Naruto.

"So eeeyeah, i take it you ain't eating that one either?" Kankurou concluded. "…Do you want them?" Gaara glared. Kankurou shrugged and took the panda.

"Give it back." Gaara said sternly. His voice was so unemotional it was scary. He glared at the panda, yet he stared it down. Gaara was looking right past it.

"alllllllllllllllrighhtyy.. Then..." Kankurou puts it back on the table in front of Gaara. "May I have the Nine tails then?" Kankurou shrugs and takes it.

"Put it down." Kankurou was shocked and asked him, tired of the glaring a crap. "What? You don't even like Naruto like that! Or do you...?"

"Of course not, that'd be gross. I was setting the mood is all. Next the author will talk about Sasuke and Sakura and what they're doing..." He stared blankly back at the panda that glared. So they sat there. In the mall. At the cafe. Gaara- Glaring at two lolly pops. Kankurou-wondering when I'd switch to a new scene.

**(Over in another another other side of the mall...)**

Sakura and Sasuke were hanging out in the arcade center. Sasuke was playing DDR against Sakura. Sakura still beat him.

"Give it up!" Sasuke kept glaring at the screen. He then threw a kunai at it and walked away. Sakura worried and ran to him.

"Sasuke-kun? You okay?" She asked. He just hugged her tight.

"I'm a ninja! I should be able to do DDR; it's not supposed to be so hard for me!" He yelled. He began to sulk again. Sakura followed him as he sulked into the cafe of the mall. They saw Shikamaru pimpin', Gaara glaring and Kankurou sitting down watching Gaara glare. Then they came across Tenten and Neji making out and Hinata running away from the make out session. Sakura grabbed the sulking ninja and led him to the rest of the gang with her. They all sat somewhere in the middle of the cafe. They all began to chat.

"So hey, what's up? Did you hear about the movie yet?" Sakura asked Ino who was eating her ice cream.

"Nope, but i think that it's done, those girls Ithu and Yume were kinda slow though. They should've made the script a while ago." She said.

"Yeah." Kankurou butted in. "It's so moist around here; I really wanna go back to the sand... Besides, Gaara is glaring more than normal these days in Konoha." And they all turned to Gaara who was still staring the lolly pops down. All of the sudden they see Kakashi, Naruto, Ithu and Yume.

"Chikin!" Ithu screamed when she saw the cafe. Kakashi and Naruto chased after her and Yume kept her cool.

"Hey, guys." Yume greeted the gang. They all said hey back.

"I've got the script done with Ithu. Come buy the studio where we'll start tomorrow, alright? and here you guys go, I still have to find everyone else who's in it. Gotta go." She said and turned to Kakashi. "Kakashi! Let's hit it!" He follows Yume out the café to look for the others.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked Ithu who was eating some chikin and fries.

"I dunno, Kakashi listened to Yume? I really don't care. Sasuke's available." Sakura snagged onto Sasuke.

"I don't think so."

"By the end of this fanfic, believe me, he'll be mine, I know the author personally and i can ask her about the way it turns out. Shoot, for all we know, by the end of this fic, Itachi might be married to Hinata! Neji might be with Ithu and Kakashi could be mine.But not to worry you guys, I just made that all up." Everyone sighed in relief. (A/N heehee for now heeheehee...)


	3. laughter!

Don't own anything.

Hey! Man, I've finally gotten around to reposting and I've gotten motivation for working on this once more! Meh, here you go!

**A Konoha Chick Flick**

The Naruto gang had started rehearsing and are ready for scene one. At least, that's what they thought...

Yume: Kitchen scene one! Take 4 and Action!

Neji: Oh darling, how nice of you to care for our son.

Tenten: Why wouldn't I? He is only the best son in the world; I love him ever-so...

Sasuke: And you guys are making me go to this crappy high school because?

Neji and Tenten:(Tenten pouring orange juice for Sasuke, Neji reading paper while drinking coffee) because it is not a -(Tenten spills orange juice

Yume: CUT CUT! Tenten! Don't be so stupid, how hard is it to pour some orange juice! That's the 3rd time today! Fine, let's go to the school bus scene.

Ithu: Bus scene 3! Take 1 and action.

(Sasuke and Lee get on school bus (same stop/pick up) And Lee sits next to Sasuke)

Lee: May I sit next to you? (pushes up geeky glasses)

Sasuke (Stares at him): You already are aren't you? What's the point in asking?

Lee: well, (snort) my dad told me that it's polite and i should try to make friends this school year, last year didn't go very well...(dorky talk)

Sasuke: I wonder mwahfdy, I wonder why, blah! KUSO!" Sasuke sulked while Lee bursts out laughing.

Yume: What was that? (Laughing with Ithu) Okay, try it again! Whatever ACTION!

Sasuke: I wonder why...

Lee: Well, you have no need to wonder! I'll tell you! You see, last year in Middle school, I was always bullied around for my I-I- he how (sounds like donkey, starts laughing)

Sasuke: WTF man! Don't do that! (Laughing)

Kakashi: Okay you two! Stop being so stupid!

Everyone off set: Yeah! What Kakashi said!

Lee: Hey knock it off! I'm the geek here!

Ino: And you play it very well!(yells out of dressing room)

(Girls giggle)

Yume: Shut it up! Okay, now let's try this again!

**Ladadadee…**

Kakashi: So, hey I'm Mr. Tanaka, nice to meet you all on this first day of high school! I have one thing to say after this first impression I have been gotten form you all in these, eh... let's say, 10 seconds...I HATE YOU.

Yume and Ithu: YES! That is what we want! Pure magnifico! excellente! I could feel the hate for the students! (Kissing finger in artistic way) MuaH!

Kakashi: Now, class I want you to turn to page 45 in the text books-

Naruto: Why do we have to turn that far in the book?

Kakashi: Well, I have plenty of answers for you, smart-as-I mean, would anyone like to answer that?(nobody) This is why I hate you all... (Turns to Naruto) Because it's a fact that you always never turn to page one in a text book, it's wrong, why? I dunno, that's just what it says in the curriculum.

Naruto: Eh? I thought it was a script...

Kakashi: puts his text book down. (Turns to set) See, this is why I can't work with him he's a dumb-as

Yume: EH! This is a family oriented movie! I will not allow such language unless I say otherwise-

Ithu: or if it's in the script!(turns to Naruto) Don't ask stupid questions unless they're in the script Naruto, lines only! If you don't understand it, I don't care, just don't screw up!(pulling her hair out)

Naruto: Okay.

**Ladadadee…**

Naruto: Dang, that girl is fine!(looking at Sakura in the front of the class writing on the board.

Shikamaru: Yeah, and she's mine!

Girls in class: No way! That slut! I hate you! I thought you loved me? (cries)

Shikamaru Ladies, ladies, i have plenty for ya, just chill. I love you all; she just doesn't see me yet! (hugging Ino and some other girl we don't have names for(not important) cuddle to him.)

Kakashi: Um, is it just me, or is somebody big pimpin in here?

Shikamaru: Yeah and i'm spendin' cheese!

Ladies: He's big pimpin on B.L.A.P.'s Big pimpin in NYC! (They laugh)

Kakashi: Cut the Jay-Z kids, now, Sarah you may take a seat and you are correct.

Sasuke (looking at Sakura next to him taking her seat): Hey.

Sakura (turns to him): Hey, I'm Sarah they call me Kitten'

Sasuke: they call me Red. Kitten?

Sakura: I love to purr...if you know what I mean... (winks)

Sasuke: ... (burst out laughing)

(Off set and director): Okay, what now Sasuke! That was the best we've done all day!(Yume yells)

Iruka (stage manager for now): Okay, Sasuke just chill okay, I'm tired of having of having to switch scenes every time you do something wrong!

Sasuke: My bad yo! It's just funny when you see your girlfriend hittin' on you, and it's only a stupid movie! Hahahaha!

Ithu: Whatever (rolls her eyes) take 3 is it? I think, okay whatever ACTION!

Sakura: I love to purr... if you know what I mean...(winks)

Sasuke: yeah...

Sakura: oh yeah... (Leaning in closer to his desk)

Sasuke: Yeah... (Leaning in closer)

Sakura: Oh yeah... (Noses touching)

Sasuke: oh ye-(falls over from leaning to much)

Sakura: you're funny, RED, seeya later... (She gets up when bell rings and goes to Ino and Temari)

(Lunch scene)

Tsunade: Sheon Davidson, please report to my office immediately! That is all.(intercom)

Ladies: no! Sheon, where are you going?

Shikamaru: Ladies, no worries, and I'll be back, I always get sent away on the first day, even the principle can't keep her hands off me...

Tsunade: I heard that! (right behind him)

Shikamaru: (turns around and steps back in shock, plays it cool) Hey was sup P?

Tsunade: A detention is "was sup" (Tsunade cracks a chuckle, Shikamaru laughs)

Shikamaru: This is so troublesome, come on ladies it's time for my break...

Tenten: Shikamaru-san! You can't decide when you take a break!

Shikamaru: but I'm tired! A pimp needs his sleep! Come on ladies(talking to random ladies that were found on the street just because they looked good)

Tsunade: Your not supposed to be pimpin unless it's on set! now, get your behind over here!

Kakashi: Maybe we should call it a day then? (Reading Icha Icha vol.13 -if there is one yet...)

Yume: Fine, whatever, be back here tomorrow at 6! (everyone nods in agreement)

Ithu: In the morning (everyone pouts)

Yume: Come on we're on a rough schedule here!

Naruto: What schedule? (Clueless)

Yume: and if we're gonna have a dumb idiotic baboon in the house, we can't afford mistakes! get here on time!(pointing to Naruto for first part)

Naruto: I resent that!

(Everyone begins to leave)

Ithu and Yume: don't be late! And Orochimaru and his gang will be here tomorrow!

**Ladadadee...**

Well, I'd write the next chapter but I have dance class, maybe I'll get it done afterward if I'm not busy… I'll probably have it done and posted Monday… meh. I hope you like so far! And I hope the revising is all good…laters for now!

MisatoNoYume


	4. ooooh Kiba's gotta

REVIEW PLEASE! Sorry about the LOOOOOOOOOONG wait till updating... meh. I had writers block...

Nope, don't own a thing, well besides my own characters…

**A Konoha Chick Flick**

As our favorites, and not so favorite ninjas ate lunch Naruto decided to Ask out Sakura once again.

"Sakura, you wanna go get Ramen with me?"

"Naruto."

"Yeah?"

"Why do you need to eat ramen with me when we are eating lunch at McDonalds?

"YOU CAN NEVER HAVE ENOUGH RA-"

"BAKA!" And of course we see the small iddy biddy -8 inch in circumference- lump on his forehead. Though he truly deserved it considering the fact that:

"Why would you ask her out if you know she's going out with me? Dope." Sasuke added.

"Well, I thought that maybe you wouldn't mind sharing…" Naruto wines.

"Why would I share MY Sakura, with YOU? Do you hear the exaggeration! "MY" and "YOU" as in NO! Get it? Work with me here! CAN I GET AN AMEN?"

And Sakura laughs at Sasuke's stupidity. "Sasuke-kun, it's fine, he's just an idiot. Lets' go over to sit with Ino and Shikamaru.

As they walk over towards the other table, with the "Cool kids" Kiba and Shino sit right on over towards Naruto.

"….."

"Hey!" Kiba and Shino greeted Naruto.

"NO ONE EVER WANTS TO GO OUT WITH ME!" Naruto cries.

"…. …."

"You too, Shino? I would've never guessed…" Naruto answered.

"yeah, Hinata still isn't falling for me… hmm… I wonder if that Ithu girl would do… she hasn't fallen for anyone so far in this fanfic, and that Yume is just plain creepy with that obsession over your sensei. "

"… ….. ….. ……. . …" Shino said.

"yeah, she does seem to obsess over Chickin quite a bit… ah well. I wonder what she thinks of dogs… YEAH!"

"How can we understand you?" Naruto looks to Shino.

". ….."

"YOU DON'T' KNOW! WHAT THE HE-"

"Hey, what about that Cloud dude…" Kiba thought to himself about the mysterious, yet crazy Ithu character.

**Ladadadee…**

Ithu and Yume are walking down the street and see a McDonalds.

"I never knew that animes had them… besides Inuyasha that is…" Yume whispers to herself in disbelief.

"…… FOOD." And then the girls see a puppy jumping up and down.

"DOWGY!" They scream and run inside….only to find out it was Kibas.

"GRR! I wanna take it home!" Yume wined as a chibi.

"you can't take it home, you have three kitties."

"… KITTY! ..ah well, I like dowgies too." Yume finished.

"me too." Ithu said.

"I like dowgies 3…" Yume said again…?

"Me four!"

"But you like chikin!"

"I like that too!"

"Me three!"

"I thought you liked Kakashi!"

"I like him too!"

"Me too"

"Me three!" And the girls kept going on until the line was free. They then ran to get there orders in.

Three minutes later…

Ithu and Yume sit down next to Naruto.

"You do realize you're sitting with us dorks?"

"Nah, Shikamaru would be here." Yume shakes her head at Naruto's comment.

"He joined them ages ago… as soon as he found the pleasure of liking girls… he finally stopped being lazy at that…" Kiba and Shino nodded in agreement.

"Well, hey we fit right in if this is the dork's table!" Ithu and Yume say in stereo.

"You can't be a dork if you're hot." Naruto and Kiba said. And Shino silented. (if that's even a word…)

"Meh, we're not hot, we're just weird, don't' give us that much for looks! Well, maybe Yume…"

"She's hot but that doesn't mean you're not!" Kiba barked back, Akamaru at his side.

"YAY! SOMEONE ACCEPTS ME!" Ithu joyfully cries as Yume rolls her eyes.

"uh… are you gonna eat that…?" Naruto points to her ice-cream cone that's half melted. Yume's eyes go big.

"EAT IT NARUTO! Lord knows what'll happen if she gets the smallest bit of sugar…" Yume yells.

And it was too late. Ithu had already drank all of Shino's, and Yume's shakes, too bad Kiba didn't have one."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Yume cries.

"What's all the ruckus?" Jiraiya comes in from the door.

"Ooh! I here female screams? Pleasure maybe? If not, how about I let you feel some…!" Jiraiya smirks. Yume glares right towards him and before everyone knew it, she punched him out the window. "I hate perverts..."

"RIGHT ON! Yume-chan! Kick his butt!" Ithu yells as she runs around the room playing tag with Akamaru.

"Now it's time to take this game of tag to the next level!" Ithu laughs evilly and takes out a few tools of "purely unharmful, fun!" Kiba blinks. "AHHHHHHHHHHH, Akamaru!"

"MISATONOYUME, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU MAKING ME DO THIS FOR?" And the author, yeah that's me, shrugs.

"Fine then, I'll change it bit then…" GRR.

……

Hip hop music blast in the door as a bunch of Shika's woman come in and start dancing.

"PARTY UP IN HERE! OOOH OH OOH OO!" Ino yells. And they all stand on the tables and dance.

'The dorks' glare and decide to leave. Yume shakes her head.

"No way, they handing out cash and I ain't leaving without it!"

"But the cash goes to the best dancers or sexiest." Yume laughs.

"Naruto." Naruto and Yume are both in jutsu-using position, I mean, whatever you wanna call it…

"Yume."

"HAI!"They both yell.

"SEXY NO JUSTU" Yume turns into Justin Timberlake, and Naruto becomes Beyonce. They start dancing. With each other. And of course Jiraiya and Kakashi have to come in at the riiiiiight time…

"Beyonce…? Oh yeah! She's so bootilicious!" Jiraiya laughs. Kakashi stares at her as well. He noticed one iddy biddy thing.

"Naruto, Beyonce doesn't have whiskers…" and then everything goes poopy.

"KAKASHI YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO RUIN THE FUN! Come on Yume, eh caught us…"

"And Yume, Justin may be "sexy" but he doesn't have man boobs. That's just NOT "sexy" Kakashi pointed out. They untransformed.

"Well! Hey! It's not my fault, no matter what I do, I can't get rid of them when I do a jutsu!"

"that hard huh?"  
Jiraiya says behind her."

"Yeah, wanna know what's harder?" Yume whispers back, but loudly so everyone could hear.

"My di--" and he gets kicked right in the 'you know what'.

"Doubt it. And I know the sun don't shine down there." And Kakashi smirks.

'This girl's got game and guts... and looks... and she likes me! SCORE! Oh crap, what the heck! She's only 13! I'm old, that's not very moralistic…'

"I know what you're thinking…" Ithu says in Kakashi's ear. He jumps and falls on his tight lil tushy!

"Hahahaha! Just kidding! I know what Shino's thinking though!"

"… …. ….. …. ..?" Shino looked at Ithu. She smiles and says.

"You're wondering why we don't have any missions at the moment! "

"I can answer that question for you." Orochimaru comes out of no where… and Kabuto eating a big Mac.

"People here actually do have missions going on, but because us main bad guys of the Anime, are starring in this movie, we don't have the time to do the evils that we should. Therefore, half of the percent of missions are not going on. But people still have a few C and D rank missions, like Kakashi-kun, he has a mission in a few minutes. Though he won't get there in a few hours…"

"Stop scrolling down to see what is gonna happen next Orochimaru! BAKA!" I yell. (man, what idiot yells at the computer screen on Microsoft word…?)

"I'm evil! I don't' have to listen to you!"

"yes you do, Oro!"

"I'm not likin the nickname…"

"And why is that Oro….kun?" Everyone says. And then a long period of silence.

…………………………………………………….

"Maybe it's the fact that it sounds like oral!" Jiraiya exclaims to break the silence.  
"Jiraiya! One to state the obvious!" Ino rolls her eyes.

"I don't get it." Ithu says.

"….yeah….." I say to the computer screen.

"moving on! So, now, hey, when is the next day we do some acting?" Sasuke asks.

"uhh, how about right now! Everyone, lets finish eating and meet at the studio in ….uh…10 minutes, and Kakashi." Iruka says through the intercom at the fast food place.

"when did he….?" Naruto wonders.

"don't' be late!" Iruka says growing a huge vein for no reason.

"eh, Iruka-san…. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"you better!"

"but I uuuuuhhh… have to take out the trash… and uh… that might take around… uh… three hours at least!" POOF! He was gone.

"what did we miss….?" Three familiar voices walk in the fast food restaurant looking around at everyone.

"THAT'S NOT YOUR JOB! KAKASHI'S THE LATE ONE! NOT YOU GUYS!" Naruto and Sakura yell towards the three sand sibs.

"and all I wanted was a whopper" Kankurou says.

"……. AHH!" they all fall down anime style.. once again, save for Gaara, Kankurou, and Temari. Ithu is the first to regain her composure.

"now I get it!" She smiles happily to herself.

"Get what, yo?" Shikamaru mumbles.

"Remember when you guys said earlier… um… MisatoNoYume, paste the text right over here please!"

"And the flashback begins…"

_Maybe it's the fact that it sounds like oral!" Jiraiya exclaims to break the silence.  
"Jiraiya, one to state the obvious!" Ino rolls her eyes._

_"I don't get it." Ithu says._

"thus ending the flashback!"

"yeah… uh well… Ithu, how about we get Akamaru some doggie biscuits" Kiba says, trying to make a good transition to the next conversation…

"Sure! How about some IAMS!"

"Or some ramen! Yeah! Hey Sakura, wanna get some ramen with me?" Naruto says with much volume. Sakura doesn't even reply.

"nah, let's just stick to the IAMS, so you coming?" Ithu looks towards Kiba.

"YEAH!"

And then everyone else just disappears somewhere….leaving Naruto in a fast food restaurant, and Iruka greasin' some fries.

"SAKURA-CHAN NEVER ANSWERED MY QUESTION!"

So…. How was that? Kinda sucks, I know. Tell me watcha think! Please review!

MisatoNoYume


End file.
